


After Dinner

by crazylove1980



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/pseuds/crazylove1980
Summary: Christopher, Eddie, and Buck after dinner.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I got some great encouragement to reclaim something that I like to do so here’s another work.

Christopher peeked around the doorway to the kitchen with a look of mischief on his face. His dad and his Buck were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen after dinner but they had turned on some music and were dancing around together instead.

Christopher bounced into the room with a big smile on his face,” Bucky,” he said “ I wanna dance too!”

“You do? Surely you don’t want to dance with us,” Buck replied with a sly smile pointed in Eddie’s direction.

“I do, I do,” Christopher exclaimed.

Eddie jumped into the conversation saying, “ Do you wanna dance with me or with your Bucky?”

“With Bucky!” Christopher yelled.

“Alright, what should we dance too?,” Buck asked.

“Hound dog!” Christopher started moving, shaking and dancing around on his crutches.

Eddie put on the requested music and stood laughing as his husband and son began dancing around the kitchen, singing and dancing and reminding him one more time of why he fell in love with them more and more each day.


End file.
